


Reunion

by Beth H (bethbethbeth)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Written as comment!fic for AuK.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> _Written as comment!fic for AuK._

It wasn't like he couldn't hear Fraser's voice saying "Honestly, Ray" and "Proprieties, Ray" and "Surely this can wait until we get home, Ray," but that was the Fraser voice that lived in his head these days, not the real one, and that damned voice must've forgot that Fraser had been gone for more than a week - more by six hours - and no, it couldn't wait until they got home, and so he said, "Hey, Fraser, I think I heard someone in need behind this door."

Fraser frowned, but only for a second, and like Ray knew he'd do, he ignored the big red sign that said "Authorized Personnel Only" and slipped through the service door, and Ray followed, leaving Dief outside to do guard duty, and when the door shut behind him, Fraser said "There doesn't appear to be anyone in need, Ray," except his voice was all low and throaty, and Ray pushed Fraser up against the wall and said hoarsely "I'm in need" and grabbed Fraser's hand and brought it down to cup his already achingly hard erection. "I'm in need," he repeated more urgently, holding Fraser's hand hard against his jeans-covered cock.

And then Fraser's eyes darted up away from Ray, and two seconds later, Fraser's hat had been thrown in a perfect arc and was covering the lens of the security camera, and then Fraser's hot mouth was on Ray's mouth, and his free hand had unbuttoned Ray's fly, and somehow or other Ray was now the one pushed up against the wall, his cock held in the just-right grasp of Fraser's gone-for-a-week-and-six-hours hand, and all Ray could do was hold on to Fraser's shirt, Fraser's arms, Fraser's back, Fraser's hips, Fraser's ass as that perfect hand, that fucking perfect gone-for-a-week-and-six-hours hand slid up and down along the length of his cock, and Ray felt heat everywhere, in his cock, in his balls and then, fuck, that was it, and Ray's eyes widened and he clutched at Fraser's shirt and gasped as he came, long and hard, all over Fraser's hand.

"Ray?"

And Ray, still trying to catch his breath, shook his head, not ready to hear how that had been "foolish" or "ill-advised," but when he looked up, Fraser was grinning crookedly at him.

"I missed you, too," Fraser said.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908307) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira)




End file.
